It is known and customary to add stabilizers to lubricant compositions based on mineral or synthetic oils in order to improve their performance characteristics. Antioxidants are one type of stabilizer of particular importance because oxidative degradation of lubricant compositions play a significant role in combustion chambers of engines because high and the presence of oxides of nitrogen catalyze oxidation of the lubricant composition.
Some conventional amine compounds are effective stabilizers for lubricants. These conventional amine compounds may help neutralize acids formed during the combustion process. However, these conventional amine compounds are generally not employed in combustion engines due to their detrimental effects on fluoroelastomer seals.